Ghostbusters 2
Ghostbusters II is a 1989 American fantasy comedy film directed and produced by Ivan Reitman and written by Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis. It stars Bill Murray, Aykroyd, Sigourney Weaver, Ramis, Ernie Hudson and Rick Moranis. The sequel to the 1984 film Ghostbusters, it sees the Ghostbusters reunite to combat a new threat to New York City. Despite mixed reviews, Ghostbusters II grossed $112.5 million in the United States and $215.4 million worldwide, becoming the eighth-highest-grossing film of 1989. A reboot, Ghostbusters: Answer the Call was released on July 15, 2016, while a direct sequel, Ghostbusters 2020, is scheduled to be released on July 10, 2020. Plot Five years after saving New York City from destruction by the demigod Gozer, the Ghostbusters have been sued for the property damage incurred and barred from investigating the supernatural, forcing them out of business. Raymond Stantz now owns an occult bookstore and works as a children's entertain with Winston Zeddemore, Egon Spengler works in a laboratory conducting experiments in human emotion, and Peter Venkman hosts a television show about psychics. Dana Barrett, Peter's ex-girlfriend, has since had an infant son called Oscar with her now ex-husband and works at an art museum. She turns to the Ghostbusters for help after Oscar's carriage seemingly rolls by itself into a busy intersection during her walk with him. At the museum, a portrait of Vigo the Carpathian, a sixteenth-century brutal tyrant and powerful magician, comes to life and enslaves Dana's boss Janosz Poha. Vigo orders Poha to bring him a child that he may possess, allowing him to live again. Meanwhile, the Ghostbusters excavate the intersection where Oscar's carriage stopped and discover a river of slime running through the abandoned Beach Pneumatic Transit system. Raymond obtains a sample but is attacked by the slime and accidentally kicks a power line, causing a citywide blackout. The Ghostbusters are arrested and taken to court for the damage and investigating the supernatural. In the courtroom, the slime sample reacts to the judge's angry outburst, releasing the ghosts of two men he sentenced to execution. They capture the ghosts in exchange for a dismissal of the charges and the revocation of the order banning them from operating as the Ghostbusters. One night, the slime invades Dana's apartment, attacking her and Oscar. She seeks refuge with Peter, and the two renew their relationship. Later, the Ghostbusters discover that the slime reacts to emotions, and suspect that it has amassed from the negative attitudes of New Yorkers. While Peter and Dana have dinner, Egon, Raymond, and Winston explore the underground river of slime, but they are pulled in. They begin fighting until Egon realizes that they are being influenced by the slime; once they strip down to their underwear, they return to normal and determine that the river of slime flows to the museum. The Ghostbusters tell the mayor of their suspicions but are dismissed. The mayor's assistant Jack Hardemeyer has them committed to a psychiatric hospital to protect the mayor's interests. Meanwhile, a spirit in the form of Poha kidnaps Oscar from Peter's apartment, and Dana pursues them to the museum. After she enters, the museum is covered with an impenetrable barrier of slime. On New Year's Eve, the slime rises to the streets, causing widespread paranormal chaos. Learning what Hardemeyer has done, the mayor fires him and has the Ghostbusters released. Determining that they need a symbol of positivity to rally the citizens and weaken the slime, the Ghostbusters use positively-charged slime to animate the Statue of Liberty and pilot it through the streets before the cheering populace. At the museum, the slime partially recedes and they use the Statue's torch to break through the ceiling, stopping Vigo from completing his possession of Oscar. Poha is neutralized, but Vigo leaves the painting and takes on physical form. He immobilizes Dana and the Ghostbusters and recaptures Oscar, but a chorus of "Auld Lang Syne" by the mass of citizens outside weakens him, returning him to the painting and freeing the Ghostbusters. Vigo possesses Raymond, but using their weapons, the Ghostbusters both free Raymond and destroy Vigo, his portrait being replaced by their likenesses surrounding Oscar. In the aftermath, the Ghostbusters are cheered by the city, and the Statue of Liberty is returned to Staten Island. Cast *Bill Murray as Peter Venkman *Dan Aykroyd as Ray Stantz *Sigourney Weaver as Dana Barrett *Harold Ramis as Egon Spengler *Rick Moranis as Louis Tully *Ernie Hudson as Winston Zeddemore *Annie Potts as Janine Melnitz *Peter MacNicol as Dr. Janosz Poha *Kurt Fuller as Jack Hardemeyer *David Margulies as Mayor Lenny Clotch *Harris Yulin as Judge Stephen Wexler *Janet Margolin as the Prosecutor *William T. Deutschendorf and Hank J. Deutschendorf II as Baby Oscar In addition to the main cast, Ghostbusters II features Wilhelm von Homburg as Vigo (voiced by Max von Sydow), Mary Ellen Trainor as the host of the opening children's party, Cheech Marin as a dock supervisor, and Philip Baker Hall as the city police chief. Bobby Brown (credited as Bobby Baresford Brown), who performs on the film's score, also cameos as a doorman. Some notable cast members include Murray's sibling Brian Doyle-Murray, who plays the psychiatric doctor, Aykroyd's niece Karen Humber, who played one of the school children, and Ben Stein, who played a public works official for the mayor. Jason Reitman, son of director Ivan Reitman, plays the boy who insults the Ghostbusters at a birthday party. Ivan Reitman provides the voice of Slimer, and also cameos as a pedestrian. Category:1989 releases Category:Movies Category:Horror movies Category:Comedy Movies Category:Sony Pictures Category:Theatrical releases